


Summer Night

by kilt



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F, night sky, pink!quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilt/pseuds/kilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer in Lima, and Rachel is staying at home over the holidays. Set between the ending of Season 2 and the beginning of Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The plot is the only aspect of this story that I can name my own.

Rachel was sitting on her bed, her journal resting on her thighs, scribbling down today's events. She was wearing a turquoise nightgown on this hot August night.

The window in her room was wide open, in hope of a slight breeze coming in.

Only the distant chirping of crickets could be heard.

Rachel was unable to sleep in this inhuman heat, therefore she spent half the night writing a new journal entry and rolling around in her bed trying to sleep. She could sleep naked and still sweat too much.

Once she even redecorated her whole room in one night, because of not being able to fall asleep.

Suddenly, a yell could be heard, which made Rachel jerk. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her ears started to turn red. She stopped breathing in awe-stricken silence.

"Wake up", a female voice shouted.

Rachel got up and approached the window, after having located where the yell originated.

"Who is there?", called Rachel in wonder.

"Come down and you'll see", the female voice responded.

A sudden feeling of excitement overcame her body. Should she go down and see who's there or close the window and call for her dads?

Rachel started to panic. In a haste, she changed into a pair of jogging pants, a t-shirt and sneakers; her jogging attire.

Slowly, she tiptoed past her dads' bedroom and walked downstairs, trying to avoid every possible noise. Still, one floor board groaned under her weight, which made her jump and she nearly lost her balance while walking downstairs.

Rachel turned the key in the lock to open the front door.

"God, it took you almost an eternity to get down and open the door."

It was Quinn, short- and pink-haired Quinn.

"Wha- what happened to your hair?", Rachel asked, her mouth agape.  
"This is my real me, Berry. Stop looking as if I've got a hole in my head."

Rachel still couldn't believe her eyes: Quinn Fabray – Cheerio Quinn Fabray – was standing in front of her wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a black leather jacket, dark trousers and military boots.

"Quinn, why did you wanted me to come down?", Rachel finally sobered.

"We're going somewhere."

"We're? Quinn it's very late. I've got to-"

"It's our summer holidays, you've got nothing to do. So, are you ready?" Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her towards the street.

"I- I- what? Where are we going?"

They both came to a sudden halt. Behind Quinn a motorbike appeared.

"Whose motorcycle is this?"

"Zed's. Zed's dead. No I'm kidding, it's Puck's. I have to give it back tomorrow."

Rachel frowned: "But there's only one helmet. What am I supposed to wear?"

"That helmet is for you.", Quinn explained while handing Rachel the helmet.

"I won't go anywhere if it'll hurt my nose.", Rachel exclaimed."

"Then, I suppose, you have to try it on.", Quinn told her while putting the helmet on her head, "See? It fits perfectly."

"Alright, so where are we going? Tell me or I'll go back into my house."

Quinn bit her lower lip: "There's a party at Tina's place."

"You are a bad liar, Quinn Fabray. Tina is not even in Lima, she's visiting her relatives in China over the summer holidays."

"What are you going to proof here, Berry? It's an offer. So, I'll ask you one more time: Will you come with me?" Quinn's brows furrowed.

Rachel hesitated and asked herself what to do. Ride a motorcycle with the new Quinn or stay at home and be a party pooper.

"Okay, but drive carefully."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The plot is the only aspect of this story that I can name my own.

"Did you know that Sharon Tate was murdered when she was pregnant? Pretty gruesome." Quinn told Rachel enthusiastically while she had her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

They were almost there.

"Oh, um, that sounds interesting, Quinn" the insecurity could clearly be heard in her voice.

She pulled up the driveway and stopped in front of the garage.

"Here we are. May I help you" Quinn announced in a mocking voice while she pulled off her helmet.

Overwhelmed by her gentleman behavior, Rachel hesitated at first, but then put her hand in Quinn's and climbed off the motorcycle.

Rachel looked around and realized: "This is your family's house!"

"Damn right, Rach. So you wanna stand there all night or actually do something?" Quinn frowned.

"Y- yes, of course. What are we going to do?"

"Well, let's see. We could lie on the lawn on a picnic blanket, so we could look at the stars, or we could also watch a couple of movies."

"Your parents aren't home?"

"Nope, they're visiting my sister."

"Oh, I didn't know that you had a sibling."

"I don't really like talking about it. So: stars or movies?" Quinn shrugged.

"Watching stars. I would like to do that." Rachel smiled at the pink haired girl and quickly looked down.

"I knew it. We don't have any decent movies at home right now. Good choice!"

Rachel lightly shook her head and walked towards the blanket. They both sat down rather awkwardly and giggled like small girls when they laid down.

Quinn's heart started to race. She tried to breathe as steadily as possible when she dared to take a glimpse of Rachel next to her.

Slowly, she turned her head, but found Rachel looking straight in her eyes.

She quickly turned her head around facing the night sky: "Look over there, that's the Big Dipper, because there also is a smaller but with a similar star constellation called the Small Dipper." Quinn challenged her luck again and looked at her. Rachel was looking at the sky like someone who hasn't seen anything like it before.

"Oh, now I can see it."


End file.
